


My BokuAkaKuroKen Universe Introduction

by miso_and_tea



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_and_tea/pseuds/miso_and_tea
Summary: This is the explanation of the setting in my BokuAkaKuroKen fics! This explains things like their relationship, how they started dating, their jobs, where they're living, describes their house, their pets, etc.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155521
Kudos: 47





	My BokuAkaKuroKen Universe Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A FIC- just a universe explanation

Kuroo (6'4")  
-Vers (mainly top) - 7.5"  
-Japan Volleyball Association Sports Promotion Division

Bokuto (6'3")  
-Top - 9" and _thick_  
-MSBY!

Akaashi (6'1")  
-Vers (mainly bottom) - 6.75"  
-editor in a shonen manga magazine

Kenma (5'6")  
-Bottom - 5"  
-Pro gamer/streamer

House  
-Large living room with big windows that let in a lot of light, but also blackout blinds for gaming/movie nights with a big couch that can easily fit the four of them  
-They have a huge shared bedroom that is rarely full due to business trips and late-night work, but also have guest rooms if friends spend the night or if some pairings wanna f*ck while others sleep

Cat  
-His name is Merlin and he’s a black cat  
-They adopted him when he was about 2 months old and he’s 1 now  
Dog  
-Her name is Neo and she’s an alaskan malamute  
-They adopted her when she was 4 months old and she’s 14 months now

They got these pets shortly after moving in because Kenma got lonely at home when everyone is at work, and they help ease his anxiety

Relationship  
-Bokuto attended Akaashi’s graduation from Fukurodani and Akaashi confessed, Bokuto said he had felt the same way for a long time but hadn't been sure of what to do about it, so they started dating as Bokuto continued his volleyball career and Akaashi began his manga career

-Kuroo and Kenma started dating in Kenma’s first year at Nekoma, it wasn’t exactly a confession or anything like that, they basically had already been dating and they cuddled and hung out and kissed, and when they started spending almost all of their time together because of high school, Kuroo was like what is this and Kenma was like idk whatever and Kuroo was like do you wanna start dating and Kenma was like yea sure why not (in true Kenma fashion)

-Obviously Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma all knew each other because of the Tokyo training camps

-Bokuto and Kuroo met first in their first year and became instant himbo friends

-Akaashi and Kenma met each other through Bokuto and Kuroo, and also liked each other because of their chill, laid-back behaviors/personalities

-Kenma started developing a crush throughout their years in high school on Akaashi but didn’t quite realize that’s what it meant, they became VERY close in their third year after Bokuto and Kuroo graduated

-Kenma talked to Kuroo after they all graduated about what he thought of Akaashi and Kuroo was like dude I think you like him and Kenma was like “.... okay but why aren’t you jealous then” and kuroo was like because I totally understand where you’re coming from, he's gorgeous and talented and kenma was like >>>>:( and kuroo was like DUDE YOU LIKED HIM FIRST WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?????

-then Kenma called and vented to Akaashi and totally didn't care about unintentionally confessing and Akaashi was like ?! oh ? okay! ? but I like Bokuto and he and I are dating…. And Kenma was like ok and?

-Akaashi later talked to Bokuto about what Kenma told him and Bokuto was like oooo kenma’s cute so it’s okay! And Akaashi was like ??? what’s happening??

-Bokuto talked to Kuroo next time they saw each other after a game, and they went out for dinner/drinks. They talked about what happened between their boyfriends and turns out they’re not only both totally cool with it, but they like each other AND each other’s boyfriends too

-They each texted their boyfriends and asked them to come join them for dinner and drinks, where they then explained that everyone in fact kind of likes each other so what should we do about it??

-Kenma’s like i don’t really care that much surprisingly I’m happy with everyone, more people to give me attention and cuddles

-Akaashi’s like I don’t mind but I’m not certain I’ll have enough love and attention for everyone and that worries me (but he’s the most loving and caring of all them)

-Kuroo’s like sign me the FUCK up I’m absolutely ecstatic about this

-Bokuto’s like this sounds great to me I can’t possibly imagine any downsides

-SO as a trial run they end up all spending time together a lot more often, going to each other's houses and whatnot and it goes surprisingly better than any of them expected, so they begin their polyamorous relationship

-Over the next year, Kenma’s gaming really takes off so he buys a huge house about 15 minutes by train away from downtown Tokyo (because it’s the city he’s the most comfortable with, it’s got the Japan Volleyball Association headquarters that Kuroo works at most often, Akaashi’s publishing company headquarters, and we’ll pretend like MSBY practices here)

-They all move in shortly after (Kuroo: 1 week, Akaashi: 3 weeks, Bokuto: 1 month) he buys the house


End file.
